This invention relates to assisting a calling party whose call is queued; for example, at a call center and, in particular to audio stream monitoring on behalf of the calling party.
The calling party calls a customer service number for assistance. The call is routed to a call center where it is queued until a customer service representative is available to take the call. While the call is queued, messages such as “Your call is important to us, please . . . . ” are repetitively played toward the caller. Sometimes music is played. Eventually, the call is answered by the customer service representative.
The problem, from the point of view of the calling party, is that the caller must stay on the line and endure the music and repetitive messages for potentially a long period of time.